Pikachu vs Stitch
Pikachu vs Stitch is a What-if Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Disney! Battle of the icons of their kind, Pikachu of the 721 Pokemon species, and Stitch of the 628 Intergalactic Genetic Experiments. Who will win? Interlude Wiz: On a previous Death Battle, we pitted Pikachu against Blanka. Boomstick: And he ended up being Blanka food! Wiz: Now, we bring him back for another go, but against someone else about his own size. Boomstick: Stitch , the 626th genetic experiment from outer space. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pikachu Wiz: We mentioned Pikachu before when he was in Death Battle. Boomstick: But, if you forgotten, here's is a reminder; Pikachu started out as a dick to Ash Ketchum in Pallet Town, which includes him refusing to be in his Pokeball, but after an encounter with a big flock of Spearows, Pikachu and Ash have been faithful companions ever since. Wiz: That's right, and Pikachu is highly focused on his Speed that we estimated his EV training with his Spearow encounter in the anime show. Boomstick: His well known moveset is his Quick Attack, which gives him more access to go first before his opponents, and his steel type move, Iron Tail, which damages his foes and has a fair chance of lower their defense; and since he is an Electric type, he uses Thuderbolt, Thunder, and Electro Ball, which we need to say again that deals more damage the slower the foe is, and if those don't do the trick, he will pull out his most powerful move known as Volt Tackle. Wizard: But remember, that the move cannot be used lightly as Pikachu can receive one-third of the damage recoil depending on the damage dealt to the opponent. Boomstick: He is known to be weak against Grass and Dragon types, and his electric moves have no effect on ground types. Wizard: Not to mention that it still refuses to evolve with the lame excuse of acceptance and love, seriously, you have no idea how powerful he could be as a Raichu. Boomstick: But it won't matter, as Pikachu has accomplished certain things by staying in the form that he is such as defeating Drake's Dragonite (with help from Charizard, Squirtle and Tauros before Pikachu himself), fighting Legendary Pokemon, and even learning the aerial dodge move, this is one mouse you do not want your cat to go after! Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Stitch Wiz: Stitch is the 626th genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Boomstick: Not to mention a complete rip-off of Sonic. Wiz: Huh? Boomstick: Come on, Wiz, Stitch and Sonic are both blue, they both have certain spikes, and they can even curl up into balls and spin around! Not that there is anything wrong though, he is one awesome badass! Wiz: Moving on, he was built to be bulletproof, fireproof, think smarter than a super-computer... Boomstick: Especially Wiz here. (chuckles) Wiz: Shut up, anyway he can also see in the dark and lift objects up to 3000 times his own size and weight. Boomstick: And he also does the number one purpose, which is my personal favorite of him, destroying everything he touches! Stitch: Aloha! Boomstick: What the hell? Stitch: H-h-hi! Wiz: Wow, that's an unexpected surprise, anyway, Stitch is also quite the gunner when he wants to be. Boomstick: He can also use his claws and teeth to tear enemies with! Stitch: Ih, Ih, Ih! Wiz: Even though that sounds like he is invincible, he isn't, as Stitch is not a good swimmer. Boomstick: Wow, another comparison between him and Sonic! Stitch growls Boomstick: Hey, it's not a complete bad thing, because you do eventually conquer your fear on occasion and learn a little step at a time. Stitch: Yeah! Wiz: But that's not all his accomplishments, he has reformed to being good with help from his friend, Lilo, became a short-lived captain of the intergalactic alliance and even reformed most of his cousins after rounding them up and away from Captain Gantu... Boomstick: The big dummy of an intergalactic shark! Wiz: ...and Dr. Jacque von Hamsterviel. Boomstick: The mentally crazed short rabbit-thing. Wiz: Even though he will be in his destructive ways on occasion, it is more likely from him being mischievous than evil. Boomstick: Stitch is a nice alien once you give him a fair chance. Stitch: Cowabunga! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Stitch appears in a jungle and sees Pikachu. Stitch: Hi! Pikachu: (as he defends himself with sparks in his cheeks) PIKA! Stitch growls and begins his fighting pose. FIGHT! Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Stitch, but Stitch claws him back. Stitch grabs his plasma guns and started firing at Pikachu. Pikachu used Iron Tail to hit them back, but Stitch dodged the shots on time compared to the Iron Tail on the guns following afterwards. Pikachu: PIKACHUUU! Pikachu uses Thunder on Stitch, but Stitch dodges it and gives Pikachu a series of claw attacvks, bites Pikachu's tail afterwards and throws him back. Stitch curls into a ball a rolls towards him while Pikachu does an aerial dodge, Stitch gets out of his form to find Pikachu, but before he reallizes that Pikachu was behind him, Pikachu uses the Electro ball on him. Sticth: (while being shocked) Boogadaba! Pikachu: (tauntingly) Pikaaaaaaaa! Stitch: MEEGA NALA KWEESTA! Stitch charges at Pikachu, while Pikachu use volt Tackle while charging at Stitch, the two little guys collide with each other trying to outstrength each other, until Stitch grabs Pikachu by the ears, pulls on them and rips his head off and eats that and the body all in his mouth, then slurped up Pikachu's tail like a spaghetti noodle, then burps out electricity, then curls up into a ball and rolls away. K.O.! Results (cue 'Lilo and Stitch' TV series credit theme) Boomstick: What is it with characters eating Pikachus all the time? Are they that tasty? I might as well eat one to find out! Wiz: Now Pikachu has bested Stitch on Speed, but everything else however, Stitch owns him; now as we mentioned in Pikachu's battle against Blanka that Pikachu usually wins in fights with Ash' complete strategies or just his downright luck. Boomstick: Though Pikachu's electricity didn't affect Stitch much mainly because Stitch encountered one of his cousins who fights that way like Pikachu, sort of. Wiz: Right, Stitch had to fight and redeem his cousin, Sparky the 221st genetic experiment. Boomstick: Looks like Pikachu found his way to the bottom of the food chain. Wiz: The Winner is Stitch. Stitch: Heh heh, Bye! Trivia *This is Maxevil's eight Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to be done on a holiday, this time being done on Valentine's Day 2015; the next three are Raphael vs Charizard, Riptor vs Dingodile, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This Maxevil's fourth Death Battle to have a returning combatant, the first three are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, and Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom; and the next twenty five being Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle episode to pit a Disney character and a Nintendo character against each other, the first is Pete vs Bowser, only this time a Disney character emerges victorious. *This is Maxevil's fifth Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more combatants who are animals against each other, the first 4 are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, and Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale; and the next eighteen are Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle episode to be somewhat similar to a Death Battle episode that has happened, the first three being Pete vs Bowser, Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale; and the next one is Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder. *This is is the second of Maxevil's Death Battle episodes to require media dialogue in a Death Battle, the first is Pete vs Bowser, and the next thirteen being Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Scyther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only), Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (songs only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, and Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), Riptor vs Dingodile (Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor only), Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Crash only), Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. *This is Maxevil's first and only episode so far to have a combatant interact with Wiz and Boomstick, this time being Stitch; the next two are Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff and Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel. *This is Maxevil's second episode to have Wiz and Boomstick compare a main combatant with a previous combatant, this time they compared Stitch with Sonic the Hedgehog, the first is the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, and the next two are Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose and Banjo vs Klonoa. *This also the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature one combatant being eaten by another combatant, this time being Pikachu getting eaten by Stitch; the next six are Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Superman vs Godzilla, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Riptor vs Dingodile, Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot, and Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. *This is the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Pokemon and a Non-Pokemon against each other, the next nine are are Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Raphael vs Charizard, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Groudon vs Bowser, and Zangief vs Machamp. Who would you be rooting for? Pikachu Stitch Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 2 Maxevil Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies